cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Empire
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pacific Empire is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 33 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pacific Empire work diligently to produce Water and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Pacific Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Pacific Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pacific Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Pacific Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Pacific Empire has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Pacific Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. INTRODUCTION Pacific Empire started as the largest artificial island constructed funded by the international community most especially by the Jaegar family. It was known as Project ATLANTIS with its capital city, Jaegar Kingdom, named after its greatest sponsor. This nation-island, who is ruled by the powerful Jaegar family, has declared its own independence as a country during the previous war but was still not internationally recognized as such. Known emperors of the empire were Bismark, Terence, and Rudolf Jaegar who all ordered the invasion of neighboring small countries and nearby islands in the Pacific to expand the nation's territory for they believed that their intense display of military power and strength would lead other nations and superpowers to recognize ATLANTIS as an independent nation. In December 9, 2010, their actions made ATLANTIS be recognized internationally as an independent nation but it also made ATLANTIS known as the Pacific Empire, although its citizens still refer to their beloved nation as ATLANTIS. Technically, Pacific Empire is composed of ATLANTIS, the main land, and its colonies. Currently Frank Jaegar is the emperor, and he is concentrating in empowering the economy, modernizing the entire community and reforming the government before boosting the military. HISTORY Beginnings Pacific Empire first started as a construction project codenamed ATLANTIS. The main objectives for its construction were: to harvest energy needed to supply all allied nations; to serve as a manufacturing factory-island that would produce canned goods, electronic gadgets, robots, appliances, vehicles and other industrial goods; to supply enriched uranium and potable, clean water; and to generate raw products. This project was proposed by the now defunct Antarctic Federation, and was spearheaded by the Federation's Secretary of National Defense, Roy Van Jaegar with his family, the wealthy Jaegars, sponsoring 72% of the project's funds and budget. The Republic of ATLANTIS During a major global war, the Antarctic Federation crumbled as a nation. Roy Van Jaegar immediately took control of the destroyed nation as he is the second-in-command. His wife and son moved to the Jaegar family's castle in ATLANTIS to flee from the chaos of war. Unfortunately, Roy Van Jaegar was soon killed in action while defending the last bit of territory the Antarctic Federation has left. His son, Zeppeli Jaegar soon became the head of the Jaegar family and took control of ATLANTIS. He declared ATLANTIS as an independent nation, and was officially called the Republic of ATLANTIS. However, most nations were involved in the global war and the declaration of independence was only recognized by a few if not completely ignored by the international community. The Republican Age The newly formed Republic of ATLANTIS started growing into a more developed and refined nation but the road to this path is steep and long. Numerous problems have risen after declaring ATLANTIS as an independent nation. Education, housing, poverty, hunger, security and defense were the major problems of the Republic of ATLANTIS. The economy was stable but the citizens were still poor and the government then was riddled with cracks of corruption. During this age, a brief civil war happened between the twin sons of Zeppeli Jaegar. The elder twin, Gilliam Jaegar, was the legitimate heir to the throne but was opposed by the younger twin, Gunther Jaegar. Gilliam Jaegar killed his own brother during the civil war and executed his brother's supporters and friends. Gilliam Jaegar turned into a dictator that oppressed his own citizens and forced them to carry his every whim and bidding. The Commonwealth of ATLANTIS The citizens of the Republic of ATLANTIS witnessed widespread oppression, corruption and abuse of power during the Republican Age. Albert Naldie, a businessman-politician, staged a nation-wide rebellion against the current Jaegar family and ruler. He and his supporters, mainly composed of businessmen and workers, were victorious in their fight agaisnt Gilliam Jaegar and the Jaegar family was exiled from ATLANTIS, Gilliam Jaegar was also publicly executed for crimes against humanity. Albert Naldie claimed the government as his own and fully reorganized it from the bone. The first few years of the Commonwealth of ATLANTIS were good, however as time passed by, Albert Naldie also turned into a dictator like Gilliam Jaegar. The people of the Commonwealth of ATLANTIS soon revolted and turned back to the Jaegars to govern ATLANTIS. ATLANTIS Federation Bismark Jaegar returned to ATLANTIS and reverted what the previous dictators have done. He focused government funds to education and feeding programs but was still not able to satisfy his citizens' wishes. The ATLANTIS Federation was made on the spur of the aftermath of two dictators so there was only a limited budget for the government to use. Poverty was the main problem along with an escalating epidemic in the Pacific region. The Coalition of Allied Micro-Nation To solve the never-ending problems of the ATLANTIS Federation and other micro-nations in the Pacific, these small island-nations formed a micro-alliance that is held by a firm constitution based on countless defensive treaties and economic support pact between these island-nations. Through these alliance, the ATLANTIS Federation received support and aid in developing itself into a small superpower in the Pacific. Bismark Jaegar, then the president of the ATLANTIS Federation, was also the chairman of the said micro-alliance. However, he had ulterior motives for the alliance and for his fellow member nations that is solely fueled by his desire to have official recognition for ATLANTIS declaration of independence. The Start of Imperialism The ATLANTIS Federation soon invaded numerous neighboring micro-nations and islands, most of them are members of the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations, allies of the ATLANTIS Federation. Bismark Jaegar ordered the military of ATLANTIS to attack these nations to achieve his life-long dream. But what he received were only criticisms, condemnations, counter-attacks and retaliations, furthering worsening of his national problems, and even revolt and riots from the citizens of ATLANTIS. Great Pacific Micro-War Bismark Jaegar started a long and bloody era in the Pacific that lasted for decades. After his death, he was followed by his son, Terence Jaegar, who continued his father's hostile actions and orders. Terence Jaegar was successful in war and in stabilizing the Imperial ATLANTIS. Unfortunately though, he was killed in a coup d'etat attempt by his top military advisers and generals. He was immediately replaced by his son, Rudolf Jaegar. He was able to lead the military of the Imperial ATLANTIS in victory and was able to colonize all of the small island-nations of the Pacific including all of the member-nations of the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations. However, he was killed when his limousine was strafed by an enemy aircraft during the last days of the so-called Great ATLANTIS Betrayal. He was soon replaced by Schneizel Jaegar who declared peace and started repairing destroyed relationships and trust. The Imperial ATLANTIS During the reign of Emperor Schneizel Jaegar, war reparations were the main focus of the Empire. The military was drastically reduced to show that the Imperial ATLANTIS no longer has interest in taking territories through hostile military offenses. The Imperial ATLANTIS was rebuild including its 22 colonies and an age of prosperity and peace was ushered. Emperor Schneizel Jaegar died out of heart failure at an age of 84. His son, Frank Jaegar soon ascended to the throne of emperor and successfully made the Imperial ATLANTIS into an internationally recognized independent nation. During this period of history, rebellions were inevitable. But most of them, if not all of them, were successfully quelled by the Imperial ATLANTIS government and its military. Second Declaration of Independence In 9 December 2010, Emperor Frank Jaegar declared the independence of ATLANTIS. He agreed upon the Pacific Recognition Peace Treaty, in which ATLANTIS would have to liberate 9 of its 22 colonies. ATLANTIS was legitimately and officially declared as an independent nation under the recognized nation name of Pacific Empire. "My dear citizens and foreign delegates here today, I hereby announce the declaration of independence for the Imperial ATLANTIS. From here on out, we are not just the ATLANTIS, we are the whole Pacific! ATLANTIS is not alone in declaring its independence. ATLANTIS is united with its dear colonies in its independence. We are the Pacific Empire!" ''-quote from Emperor Frank Jaegar during the official declaration of independence at 9 December 2010, in the Imperial Jaegar Castle'' GOVERNMENT The Imperial Government is composed of the Emperor, 12 Director-Generals (cabinet members), Governor-Generals, and the Imperial Senate. The empire is led by the Emperor, the highest political and military rank there is. The emperor has veto-powers and could issue a proclamation of an Imperial Order over the whole empire. The emperor is also the Commander-in-Chief of the military and the Chairman of ATLANTIS, and could appoint officials to take up a political/military role. By tradition, the eldest son of the ruling Jaegar emperor would be the next heir to the throne. The emperor could appoint 12 officials to be Director-Generals. These Director-Generals each run an Imperial Department and would act as an adviser to the emperor. The Governor-Generals are appointed by the emperor to govern the colonies of the empire. They could issue an Imperial Act, but unlike the Imperial Order of the emperor, it is only limited to the colony that they are governing. Governor-Generals could also command the stationed Imperial Enforcers in their respective colonies. The Imperial Senate is composed of 50 representatives that have been elected by the citizens of the Pacific Empire. The Imperial Senate could pass or repel laws that would be added to the original Imperial Constitution. The different Imperial Government Departments are: *''Department of Imperial Defense'' - manages military and defense issues concerning the empire and its allies *''Department of Health'' - manages health benefits for the citizens and the maintenance of public hospitals *''Department of Education'' - manages public schools as well as the educational system of the empire *''Department of Finance and Treasury'' - manages and stabilizes the economy of the empire and keeps it strong till the end; also handles the collection of taxes/payment of bills and the regulates the circulation of the imperial currency; also manages the imperial budget *''Department of Technology and Modernization'' - manages the different imperial research & development institutes and imperial laboratories of the empire; also handles energy related issues; handles the modernization of rural areas *''Department of Trade and Work'' - manages the trade deals of the empire; also handles the different imperial assets and companies; regulates the goods being imported/exported and checks for its quality; also raids pirated and smuggled goods; also handles issues regarding employees and wages throughout the empire *''Department of Infrastructure and Land Development'' - manages the public works of the empire, most especially the developments that are taking place inside of it; also manages transportation and communication and the maintenance of imperial utilities *''Department of Justice'' - manages the Imperial Constitution and the changes made to the imperial laws by the Imperial Senate; also manages the judicial courts of the empire and the imperial prisons; handles criminal investigations and passing of the necessary punishment complimenting their crime *''Department of Foreign Affairs'' - manages the foreign issues concerning Pacific Empire; also manages its activities to the international community, especially to its alliance; also handles foreign aids *''Department of Interior Government Management'' - manages and regulates the colonies; also controls the Imperial Enforcers and could investigate and arrest military/political officials *''Department of Tourism and Promotion'' - manages tourism and sponsors imperial events and holidays; keeps the entire population happy and loyal; also manages the promotion of the empire to the international community *''Department of the Environment Protection'' - manages the environment of the empire and keeps the imperial community as clean as possible; also maintains public parks and recreational areas; manages the conservation of wildlife and natural resources GEOGRAPHY ATLANTIS A strategically-placed artificial island in the Pacific that harvests energy efficiently through the sea, wind, and sun. ATLANTIS serves as the main island of the Pacific Empire, the capital Jaegar Kingdom is located inside ATLANTIS. ATLANTIS also serves as the center of political, military, and economic power. ATLANTIS is further divided into five areas. *''Jaegar Kingdom''/''Central ATLANTIS'' - serves as the Imperial capital; the Imperial Jaegar Castle is located here and it serves as the Emperor's official residence and office; numerous politicians also live here along with the other wealthy and powerful families and people; all of the Imperial Department buildings are also located here; the Imperial House of Representatives, the political office for the Imperial Senate and other government staff, is also located here; all foreign embassies can be found here also *''Western ATLANTIS'' - most of the Imperial Military Forces are stationed here; all military buildings, apartments, facilities and offices are located here; all of the war factories can also be found here *''Northern ATLANTIS'' - the harbor and resource gathering plants can be found here; most of the energy power plants are located here also; several factories and manufacturing facilities have been constructed here also; the trade routes for the Pacific Empire are also destined to this area; the main airport and seaport are also located here along with many other transportation utilities *''Southern ATLANTIS'' - the residential area of ATLANTIS; there are numerous recreational parks and zoos here; many malls can also be found here *''Eastern ATLANTIS'' - many business offices are located here; this is also the most commercialized location of ATLANTIS and of the whole empire; most media stations are also in this area 13 Colonies The micro-nations that ATLANTIS have colonized through the years. ATLANTIS successfully exploited these colonies for its own profit and added strength. Most of the colonies of the Pacific Empire were invaded trough the orders of Bismark, Terence and Rudolf Jaegar in hopes of getting international recognition to acknowledge ATLANTIS' declaration of independence. *''Colony 1'' - a densely populated colony that also has a lot of slums; there are some riots happening here most of the time; disorder and poverty are the main problems of this colony *''Colony 2'' - an island rich with resources; most of the citizens here are working to gather resources found in this colony; also heavily commercialized *''Colony 3'' - the colony known for its citizens' massive work force; most of the people born in this colony travels to the main land for work *''Colony 4'' - it was once a place of steady prosperity but after Operation: Armored Heaven, it was left in ruins; it is now an island-prison housing most, if not all, of the criminals of the empire *''Colony 5'' - an island known for its vast forests and wildlife; the whole colony is a protected environment zone and most of the people here work as protectors of the environment *''Colony 6'' - an island known as a tourist destination for its wonderful beaches and resorts *''Colony 7'' - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border *''Colony 8'' - known as an agricultural island; most of the empire's food supply comes from this colony *''Colony 9'' - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border *''Colony 10'' - a colony that was converted into a military base; this island's location is very strategic since it could be used as a military outpost for the empire's border *''Colony 11'' - a developing island that is being converted into a commercial/business location and tourist destination *''Colony 12'' - a rural island that provides agricultural products to the empire; also a famous destination for people seeking a quiet vacation to relieve stress *''Colony 13'' - an island that has numerous natural wonders; also a famous tourist spot; the Jaegar family has a vacation house here ECONOMY Pacific Empire's economy is mostly based on its technology and resource trades. Uranium and Water are its natural resources and the emperor follows a strict trade pattern to boost the empire's economy further. The empire also exports manufactured goods and processed foods to other countries especially to its allies. Since the empire has a secure energy program, it helps its allies and friends with energy-related issues by giving its surplus energy to them. The imperial assets also help the economy and increases the net income the empire receives per day. Most of the empire's assets though are military factories and research facilities that produces numerous weapons for the empire and for its allies and trade partners following the Advance Warfare Technology project of Emperor Frank Jaegar. MILITARY Imperial Armed Defense Forces The loyal shield of the Pacific Empire. Its primary mission is to secure the empire and defend its territory, although sometimes it is also deployed overseas to fight and assist the Imperial Invasion Force. Its branches are: *''Imperial Enforces'' - the imperial and military police that keeps peace, order, and stability among the citizens of the empire; includes the SWAT Force *''Imperial Guardians'' - the vanguard of defense and security in the empire; it acts to defend the empire from foreign threats as well as rebellions *''Imperial Air Force'' - the air force of the IAF; includes the Airborne Force *''Imperial Navy'' - the navy of the IAF; includes the Marines *''Imperial Combat Support Staff'' - usually composed of field logistics staff members, combat engineers, combat medics and military priests *''Imperial Expedition Force'' - a support army for the Imperial Invasion Force; includes the Rapid Response Force Imperial Invasion Force The bloody sword of the Pacific Empire. It is an independent branch of the military that has its own separate army, air force and navy. This special task force only takes orders from the emperor directly and its main purpose is to expand the territory of the empire by military force and power. Although it is usually deployed to invade and colonize other lands, it also acts to support the foreign actions of the empire and of its allies. Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency The eyes and ears of the Pacific Empire. It is a military branch that is fully devoted in collecting information and intelligence. It also manages covert operations such as assassinations, sabotage and the likes in and out of the empire. Imperial Militia Force A special branch of the military that is mostly composed of reserve soldiers. It usually acts in rescue and relief operations. It is further categorized to three divisions: *''Imperial Mobile Force'' - acts as a support for deployed soldiers *''Imperial Civil Support'' - acts as the rescue team of the empire during storms and other disasters *''Imperial Defenders'' - acts as a support in defending the empire in times of war Imperial Royal Guards A special force that acts as bodyguards to the Jaegar family, most especially to the emperor and the heir. Also protects political figures and officials. MILITARY CAMPAIGNS OPERATION: ANTI-HERO Duration: 27 September 2010-18 November 2010 - Status: War Expired - Result: Success A large-scale rebellion against the Jaegar family by a religious group of monks and their supporters called The Super Monks of the New Pacific. The Super Monks wanted their doctrines and philosophy to be the national religion of the Pacific Empire. However, Frank Jaegar does not recognize their religion to be a legitimate one and it caused political conflicts at first before escalating to military conflict. The Super Monks and their supporters rallied on the streets of the capital and caused chaos throughout their riots. The country was in anarchy because of the Super Monks' revolt and forced Frank Jaegar to deploy the Imperial Invasion Force to support the Imperial Enforcers and Imperial Guardians. The rebellion ended when the Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency assassinated all of the 12 Head Monks leading the Super Monks during their meeting in a slum area. Reparations and order were quickly followed after the Super Monks surrendered to the Imperial Government and disbanded. During the chaos caused by the Super Monks, there were 243 politicians arrested; 1,012 Super Monks arrested; 5,349 reported casualties (including politicians, soldiers, civilians, and Super Monks supporters); Frank Jaegar was even injured by a bullet wound in the shoulder during an assassination attempt while giving a speech to the citizens of the Pacific Empire. OPERATION: ARMORED HEAVEN Duration: 12 November 2010-9 December 2010 - Status: War Expired - Result: Success Colony 4, one of the 13 colonized micro-nations of the Pacific Empire, led a bloody revolution hoping to restore their previous government and to separate from the Imperial Government. The rebels launched their rebellion thinking that the Imperial Government is weak already since the capital is in chaos and that the Imperial Military is still engaging the Super Monks. Colony 4's rebellion nearly succeeded but Frank Jaegar ordered the destruction and burning of the residential area of Colony 4, halting the rebellion and forcing the rebels to surrender. Many civilians, not affiliated with the rebels, begged to be spared and they were airlifted to safety from the massacre. During the course of the rebellion, the Governor-General of Colony 4 was killed. There were mountains of civilian and military casualties and millions of dollars of destroyed government property (not counting the residential area that was destroyed). Several Imperial military outposts were over-run by the rebels and the Imperial Mansion in Colony 4 was even nearly taken over. The success of the operation is mostly accredited to the superior military presence and the shock-and-awe napalm bombing and pillaging of the residential area that demoralized the rebels and forced them to surrender. The massacre of the supporters of the rebels was also one of the main factors that halted the rebellion. OPERATION: FORCED PEACE Duration: 15 December 2010-21 December 2010 - Status: War Expired - Result: Failed A radical group of anarchists led another chaotic revolt against the Imperial Government. Their cry is to remove the Jaegar family from the post of Emperor and change the government to a democratic-republican one. There were only small skirmishes against the armed anarchists and so there was only little bloodshed but the operation failed because once the chaos was cleared and order was established, the anarchists were able to flee from the Pacific Empire. Up until now the anarchists are still wanted people that are being hunted by the agents of the Imperial Inteligence and Covert Operations Agency. OPERATION: FIRST BLOOD Duration: 5 January 2011-13 January 2011 - Status: War Expired - Result: Success A small-scale military campaign initiated to neutralize the aggressiveness of Penguin Villagehttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=419986. Before declaring war, Pacific Empire already noticed the escalating hostilities of Penguin Village to foreign nations, usually doing it for the sake of tech raiding, money looting and just for fun. Keeping in mind that that kind of berserk activity is a looming threat to the empire, its allies and friends, and its interests, the Pacific Empire decided to prevent Penguin Village from doing more aggressive military actions that would impede and disrupt the stable progress and growth of developing nations by launching a preemptive strike to the rogue nation. The objectives of Operation: First Blood are to disarm Penguin Village and to disable its ability to declare war to other nations. Putting Penguin Village into anarchy is just a side objective. "Penguin Village is a threat to peaceful nations including the Pacific Empire, it must be taught a lesson now before we lose control of the deteriorating situation. If Stock (the ruler of Penguin Village) would not cease his attacks through diplomatic talks then we should march to their capital and force them to do so!" said Emperor Frank Jaegar during a press conference after signing the Declaration of War against Penguin Village. "The extreme weather and terrain conditions in the Antarctic is the largest obstacle for our troops. We must never underestimate the enemy even if it is being cornered by other nations, who, like us, are also seeking its (Penguin Village's) withdrawal of hostilities and aggressive actions. Its capital is heavily fortified with a strong and advanced air force; an experienced and battle-hardened army and 5 strategically-placed guerrilla camps. But no matter how hard it is to pave the road to peace and security, we shall endure it! We would ensure security among our allies, our friends, our comrades, our partners, and amongst ourselves! Long Live the Empire!" PB-NpO War Duration: 17 January 2011-n/a - Status: Ongoing - Result: n/a File:Images10.jpg|IIF amphibious tanks crossing a river to pursue retreating enemy forces File:8.jpg|an IIF armored vehicle in patrol File:Image9.jpg| IIF armored vehicle deploying scout troops File:Image7.jpg| IIF soldiers clearing the area Trivias *The national animal of the Pacific Empire is the Komodo Dragon, which thrives in the empire's lush forests *The Jaegar family has a long and rich history and that one can trace its roots in Medieval/Feudal Europe, the first known and recorded Jaegar was a Teutonic knight-turned-king named Xerxes Von Jaegar *The Pacific Empire has 2 war trains specifically used for defense, they are dubbed as the twins Eques and Equus Category:Good Nation Pages